


i'm into it (we limitless)

by bystander



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bystander/pseuds/bystander
Summary: it gets dark faster in the winter.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	i'm into it (we limitless)

mark has the very dubious honor of being donghyuck’s favorite person. he says dubious because donghyuck often does things like this:

“mark,” says donghyuck, leaving off the honorifics because he’s a brat. mark’s pen twitches over his biology homework. “hasn’t chenle gotten hot? it’s not just me, right? chenle is hot?”

“he’s your dongsaeng,” says mark. “why do you think he’s hot. he’s barely left the womb.”

mark does not have anything against chenle. in fact, he cherishes chenle dearly; chenle is mischevious but fun and brings good energy around with him. chenle calls mark hyung and looks up to him with a sweet gaze in his eyes. chenle had suddenly gone and gotten a jaw all of a sudden, though, which was, truth be told, a little alarming.

donghyuck clicks his tongue. “he’s only a year younger than me. like i am to you. hyung,” he tacks on, to emphasize the point.

that is very true. mark frowns over a diagram of the krebs cycle. he wishes he had more of the fruit his mom had cut up and left on his desk. donghyuck had helped himself, and now mark was doing homework and he didn’t have fruit. this was unfair, he felt, and wishes donghyuck would be more considerate.

“actually,” went on donghyuck, “don’t you think it’s strange how our friends have gotten attractive lately? is it just me? doesn’t renjun look cute recently, mark?”

donghyuck had started talking with a funny voice when he was talking about renjun, lately. he went a little breathy and his voice pitched higher and his face kind of went slack, like if someone had taken an iron and firmly pressed the wickedness from his face. donghyuck had a lot of wickedness on his face. it was unnatural and strange.

mark doesn’t answer. he decides to ask the teacher about the chemical processes of cell respiration tomorrow since he couldn’t grasp it all the way. he makes a note of it in his planner.

“hyung,” reproaches donghyuck. he scoots closer to mark under the low table in mark’s room. the yellow glare of the lamplight makes him glow. it is not good lighting, and yet. “pay attention to me. we haven’t talked all week.”

mark closes his textbook. “i thought you came over for a study date.” 

it’s true that mark has been busy this week — he’d had a large project due on Thursday he’d used lunches to work through and he’d been staying late for band practice every day. this is probably the longest he hasn’t hung out with donghyuck since last year.

donghyuck shugs. “you probably wouldn’t have wanted to do anything else. i’ll just work when i get home. let’s watch a movie, hyung.” mark bites the inside of his cheek at the word. he’s already cracking. he can feel the heat of donghyuck’s thigh close to his own.

mark hesitates. he looks into donghyuck’s face, young and open and entreating, tracking how the shadow of the late evening flickers over donghyuck’s moles. he’s so hopeful. the week apart has had an effect on him, too.

mark is finished with his work, anyway.

“okay,” says mark. “let me cut some fruit, first.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute little friendship snippet ,, lately i have been obsessed with haechan


End file.
